Everything
by AgentPersephone
Summary: Superman Returns spoilers. Forget Lois Lane, Superman has a new love of his life...his son. Short fluff.


**Author's Note: **This is pure, unadultered fluff between Clark and Jason. The scene at the end of Superman Returns between father and son wasso beautiful and I wanted to see more. This is only going to be a two chapter short so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the rights to Superman comics/movies and never will.

**Everything**

"Damnit Clark," Lois muttered under her breath angrily as she checked her watch for the sixth time in five minutes. "God Damnit!"

She stooped down to look in her dresser mirror and smoothed some hair back from her face more roughly than she intended and ended up yanking out the clip that held her chignon in place. Her dark curls tumbled all around her shoulders and nestled into her neck comfortably as she snatched the clip free from her hair and threw down on her dressing table with a loud clatter.

"Richard!" She yelled from their bedroom. "Richard, any sign of Clark yet?"

"Not yet," Came Richard's reply. He sounded distracted and this angered Lois. Why was he so laid back when every single thing was going wrong for her?

Richard was taking her out for dinner, something they hadn't managed to do in a very long time. It had taken much persuasion from Richard to get Lois out of their house or the office and even more persuasion (which some might call pleading) to leave Jason in the care of a sitter.

Just when Lois was about to call the whole thing off, the doorbell rang. She hoped for Clark's sake, it was him ringing the bell. Against her better judgement, she had let Richard convince her that Clark would be an ideal sitter for Jason as he took it upon himself to look after Jason whenever Richard brought him to work and Jason seemed to really gel with Clark.

Lois thundered down the stairs and greeted Clark with a scowl. She wasn't sure if she was angry at him for being late or for actually turning up so she had to go out.

"Hi Lois," Clark said, smiling easily as he stepped over the threshold. "Hey Richard."

"Hey," Richard replied as he held the door open for Clark. Once he had stepped inside, Richard closed the door shut behind him with a click and looked expectantly at Lois. "Honey, are you ready?"

"Er yes, hey Clark, where's Jason?" Lois said distractedly not looking at either men as she spoke to them, instead craning her neck into the living room looking for Jason. Seeing Clark in casual clothes had surprised her for she realised she had never really seen Clark out of work where he always wore a suit. Tonight he was wearing jeans and a freshly pressed blue t-shirt and looked quite normal and relaxed.

"He should be getting his pyjamas on," Richard replied, giving Clark a jokey exasperated look that was aimed at Lois and her constant worrying.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't catch a cab," Clark explained lightly as he let Richard lead him through to the kitchen. Truth was, he'd just rescued thirty people from a burning apartment block. Just the usual Friday night stuff.

"Forget it," Richard said. "It's just Lois, you know how she worries. Help yourself to anything in here but don't let Jason have any snacks. Lois has a list for you," He added with a smile just as she appeared in the doorway carrying Jason who was dressed in blue space pyjamas.

"Clark!" Jason squealed as soon as he saw him. He squirmed in his mother's arms until Lois let him go and ran to Clark, throwing his arms tightly around his thighs and squeezing with all his might.

"Hey fella," Clark greeted, grinning down at Jason. The little boy reached up his arms and tried to jump into Clark's arms until Clark gave in and scooped him up, holding him tight and carefully against his chest. "Woah, aren't you a big boy?"

"Yup," Jason grinned before looking at Lois and Richard expectantly.

"Come on honey, we'd better be going. Looks like Clark has everything under control," Richard smiled, putting an arm around Lois' waist lovingly. Clark had to glance down at the stone floor.

"Ok," Lois nodded. "Clark, here's the numbers for my cell and Richard's cell. The restaurant number is on there too, so is the fax number, my pager number, Richard's pager and the car phone. Here's a list of all the things Jason can't have and here's another for all the things he's allergic to. There's the hospital number on the bottom as well as his doctor's number. His medicines should he need them are all in the bathroom cabinet."

"Right," Clark replied, slightly overwhelmed at all the information Lois was throwing at him. He shifted Jason so his hand was free to take the papers from Lois. He felt her fingers brush his own as the transition was made but she didn't seem to notice, not like Clark did.

"Jason, we're going now," Lois said to her young son. "Oh come here, sweetheart."

Lois reached out and took Jason from Clark. She got so close to him that Clark could smell her musky perfume. Lois gathered her son to her chest and planted a firm kiss amidst his curly mop of hair.

"Now, you be a good boy for Clark and Mommy will see you tomorrow ok?" Lois said, her voice gentle and careful as she smoothed back his hair. "Say goodbye to Daddy."

Lois passed Jason to Richard who took him and held him just as Clark had. Watching Richard hold Jason and kiss him made Clark's heart ache and he really regretted putting himself in this situation. But spending the evening with his son would certainly make up for all he suffered beforehand.

"Buh bye Daddy," Jason chimed as he planted a big kiss on Richard's mouth. "Back to Clark now! Clark!"

Jason had gotten over his goodbyes and was desperately reaching out for Clark once more, squirming so much that Richard was practically dropping him. Clark reached out for his son and the feeling was incredible, knowing Jason preferred his arms to Richards. He settled Jason on his hip and looked expectantly at Lois and Clark.

"Fatherhood, it suits you," Richard smiled as reached for Lois' coat which was hanging on the kitchen door ready for her. "See honey, he's a natural."

Clark blushed at Richard's words about fatherhood, inwardly thinking it suited him better than he'd ever know. Clark now lived for his son and only his son.

"You're sure you'll be alright? Don't be afraid to be firm if he chats back and bedtime is precisely eight thirty Jason," Lois said, looking from Clark and finishing by speaking the last line to Jason. She reached out and smoothed his hair once more.

"Aww Mom," Jason said, shying away from his mother and nuzzling his head into the crook of Clark's neck. Lois looked deflated and let her hand trail down his pyjama clad back. Clark was unsure what to say so remained quiet, liking the feeling of Jason's hot breath against his neck.

"Ok then," Lois said, trying to perk up. "We'd better be off." She turned away from Clark and buttoned her coat as she strode toward the door with Richard and Clark following behind. "We won't be late."

"Have a nice evening," Clark said, almost choking on his own words. "Bye Mommy and Daddy!" He said while waving Jason's hand at them as they stepped out of the hallway and onto the front porch.

"Bye Jason, be a good boy now, I love you!" Lois called as Richard began leading her down their garden path. Clark waited on the step and waved until Richard drove them away into the night.

"So kiddo," Clark began as he swung the door shut behind him and placed Jason on his feet. He bent to look at the small boy, who grinned up at him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Umm," Jason contemplated carefully. "Horsy back ride! You be the horsy!"

"Ok," Clark said as Jason grabbed his hands and attempted to yank him down to the floor. "But only if I get to have a ride next on you!" He added playfully as Jason climbed on his back and took two handfuls of Clark's t-shirt as reins when he was ready on all fours.

"You can't! You'll squash me!" Jason cried indignantly as Clark began to crawl forwards carefully at first toward the living room. Clark genuinely thought little Jason could probably lift Clark clean off his feet if he so desired.

"Oh ok then," Clark nodded in agreement. "Ouch!"

"Giddy up horsy! Giddy up!" Jason cried, digging his heels into Clark's sides repeatedly. It didn't hurt but Clark imagined it probably would so wanted to keep up the act. "That doesn't hurt you, you're fibbing! You're really strong!"

"It does a little," Clark replied easily as he manoeuvred around the living room, dodging an armchair. "Where to cowboy?"

"The kitchen!" Jason cried pointing forwards with his small hand. Luckily, Clark didn't have to double back on himself for a door at the far end of the living room lead them into the kitchen so Clark and Jason could do a full circle back into the hallway. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Er, no kiddo. Afraid not," Clark sighed, his heart breaking. He never wanted to deny his son a thing ever again.

"Aww please Clark? Please? Please?" Jason begged in a very sweet voice. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck still pleading in his ear. "I won't tell Mommy!"

"Oh, she'll know, trust me," Clark replied as he approached the kitchen. "She said no snacks before bed and I have to respect that."

"But why?" Jason asked, pushing himself back into a sitting position as Clark slowed to a stop.

"Because she's your Mommy and she knows what's best for you," Clark explained as he heaved Jason off his back and sat him down on the floor of the kitchen in front of himself.

"But I'm hungry!" Jason whined and Clark didn't know what to do. He hastily pulled out the wad of paper Lois had thrust at him before she left and scanned it quickly trying to see what Jason could have to eat.

"How about some crackers?" Clark offered as they were about the only snack type thing not on his allergy list. "You got any crackers?"

"Urgh yuck!" Jason pouted, pulling a face and folding his arms. "Daddy let's me have a cookie sometimes if I'm good!"

The words stung Clark but Jason didn't realise he had used such hurtful words. Clark was a little agitated also that Richard would go against Lois and feed their son potentially harmful snacks. Clark groaned inwardly, it was only a cookie for crying out loud.

"Ok then," Clark surrendered to his pouting son's needs. "Just one and it's between you and me, promise?"

"Promise!" Jason chirped happily, crossing his heart to show Clark he really meant it. Clark got up off the floor and opened the closest cupboard to him. There was a bag of cookies nestling against a box of crackers. Clark begrudgingly took down the blue bag of cookies. Jason beamed up at him.

"Here you go," Clark sighed, taking one from the bag and passing it to Jason, who took it hungrily from him. Clark took one for him for good measure and stored them safely away in their cupboard.

Father and son stood munching their treats, Jason grinning at Clark and Clark looking down dubiously at Jason making sure he wasn't about to choke or turn green or something. Jason finished his cookie in three bites and brushed down his pyjama front proudly.

"Mmm!" He declared, rubbing his tummy. "Can I have a soda?"

"No way!" Clark said firmly but couldn't help grinning at his son's trying nature. "It'll rot your teeth. I'll get you some milk. No wait, you can't have cows milk," Clark quickly corrected himself, trying to remember all the allergies. "What do you normally drink?"

"Soya milk, yuck," Jason replied. "Are you sure I can't have a soda?"

"Positive," Clark said dryly as he opened the big fridge and scanned for some Soya milk. He found a carton and placed it on the counter top, swinging the door closed behind him as he took a glass down from a shelf above the sink.

"There, nothing like Soya milk and cookies on a Friday night," Clark announced as he poured Jason a half glass and passed it to him. "Drink it up and I'm sure it'll do you some good."

Jason took the glass and sipped slowly as Clark went to put the carton back in the fridge. _Poor kid,_ Clark thought to himself as the whiff he caught from the carton didn't exactly make him want to gulp down a big glass.

"Why don't we go watch TV now? Or read a book?" Clark asked once Jason had finished his drink.

"Oh! Can we play Superman? That's my favourite game!" Jason said proudly. Clark didn't recall offering any games and Jason's request startled him somewhat.

"Superman?" He echoed after getting over the initial shock of Jason referring to his actual father.

"Yeah, it'll be great if you played with me! Then I could really fly!" Jason grinned and began running circles around Clark with his arms out like a bird. "See, lift me up really high and I'll fly!"

Clark was too stunned to really reply so he merely obeyed his son's request and lifted him up into the air, one arm holding his chest and the other his legs so Jason could lay flat on Clark's arms.

"Weeeee!" Jason cried as Clark swung him around the kitchen and then out into the hall again. "I'm Superman!"

Clark had a sudden thought to actually drop Jason and see if he really could fly but if Jason found he could then it would lead to many complicated problems and questions. And if Clark dropped him and found Jason couldn't actually fly yet then that would result in even bigger problems in the form of a very angry Lois Lane.

"I can see someone who needs rescuing!" Jason cried heroically, pointing toward the living room. "Quick Clark!"

Clark obliged and walked him into the living room and tried to see what needed rescuing. Jason was eagerly pointing toward a stuffed tiger on it's side by the sofa and Clark swooped Jason through the air and downwards so the little would be superhero could save the tiger from whatever fate he was enduring.

"You saved him!" Clark said, trying to sound encouraging. "Good job!"

Jason cheered but without so much gusto this time. Clark latched onto this and sensed Jason was getting tired finally so he manoeuvred Jason in his arms so he was holding him against his chest again and flopped down on the sofa with him. Jason nuzzled against him and closed his eyes, muttering he wasn't tired while Clark held him carefully and stroked his hair just like his mother used to do to him when he was a young boy.

Clark thought about the way Jason had wanted to be Superman in their game and rescue people. It was flattering that his son wanted to be just like his father even if he didn't know it just yet. A thought hit Clark hard, how long would he have to wait before Jason could know who his true father was? How much of Jason's childhood would he actually be missing? Would he ever be a real part of Jason's life as child or adult?

Clark held his small son a little tighter, angry that he couldn't do anything about this hard situation. He couldn't make Lois tell Jason about him and he certainly didn't want Richard caught in the middle of it. It would be incredibly hard on everyone if Richard was to find out he wasn't Jason's father but at the same time, Clark deserved to be a part of his son's life.

An idea struck him.

"Hey kiddo," Clark said softly, shifting Jason into a sitting up position. "Come on, it's bed time for you."

"I'm not tired," Jason half complained but a big yawn proved him wrong. He wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and let him take him up the stairs to bed without a fight.

Clark had never been upstairs in the house before but hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to find Jason's bedroom. Clark got to the top of the stairs and stood on the landing for a moment before seeing Jason's room straight ahead of him with the door open. The landing was in darkness but the glow from Jason's nightlight and the moon light that poured through his window acted as a guide.

"Here we are," Clark said gently, lowering Jason into his bed and tucking his duvet in around his small body. "Night night Jason," He said and kissed his forehead softly. Jason mumbled a goodnight but quickly surrendered to sleep.

Clark stood for a few moments just watching Jason settle into sleep and contemplating the decision he had just made before he took the boy to bed. Clark turned away from Jason and surveyed his room which had been decorated with a space theme. Little stars and planets happily glowed down from the ceiling above Jason's bed and Clark thought back to the first time he had seen Jason in this room and what he had said to him. Nothing had changed since that night and he hadn't seen Jason nor Lois much since, only briefly at work and never again as Superman. Clark decided then and there it was due time to spend quality time with his son.


End file.
